emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3625 (2nd January 2004)
The cleanup operation gets underway, but the aftermath worsens at the hospital when Tricia flatlines and is declared brain dead - but Marlon refuses to accept she has gone. Plot It's the morning after the terrible storm and a lot of sore limbs and sore heads are patching the village back together, clearing rubble from the collapse of the Woolpack. Donna's bemoaning her birthday - the car is trashed, her head hurts, and just as she can buy a drink in the pub - it falls down. But it's not bad news for everyone - Zoe needs Scott back so badly that she even agrees to talk about access to Jean. Unconscious Ashley's leg has been saved and Laurel has been keeping watch on him, talking to him about how much she thinks of him. Eventually he comes round and immediately thanks an excited Laurel for standing by him like a guardian angel. But while she gets him some water, Louise is brought in to see him. Laurel sneaks away - as she says to Nicola, she knows she's never going to get Ashley, but she can't help loving him. Marlon hasn't left Tricia's side since she came out of theatre. Alan tries to get him to get some rest, but Marlon daren't be without her. He's also partly in denial and Alan later has to break up a territorial argument between him and Steph. Calm is restored when suddenly Tricia's ECG flatlines. Everyone is rushed out while the doctors try to resuscitate her. After half an hour, Marlon is hysterical with worry, but the nurses won't tell him anything because Tricia's still being treated. They can't even reassure him that she's going to be okay. The nurse later comes back to tell them all that Tricia's not regained consciousness, but has gone for a brain scan. The surgeon then tells Marlon that the heart failure had starved her brain of oxygen. Tricia is in a coma, but has no brain activity. His wife is, effectively, now dead. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons Guest cast *Kelvin Cooper - John Finn *Dr Sholson - Vikky Evans-Hubbard *Nurse Khan - Bina Patel *Mr McDerrick - David Frederickson Locations *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Tricia's room, reception, ward, corridor and Mr McDerrick's office *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden *Home Farm - Hallway and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,760,000 viewers (9th place). Memorable dialogue Ethan Blake: "Lord, we thank you for the strength of this community, working so hard together. And we ask you at this time to bring your strength to those injured in the storm, and to their loved ones. To bring them comfort in their pain and distress, to fortify them, ready to face whatever trials may follow. Amen." Villagers: "Amen." Jack Sugden: "Here's to Tricia." Villagers: "To Tricia." Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes